Whiskey and Fantasy
by thelovelylydia
Summary: Hermione and Ron are on a break and Hermione goes out drinking. What happens when she meets Draco, a man she's had a secret crush on, with two much Fire Whiskey in the brain? T for non descriptive sex. R&R No Flames


**Tumblr has had Dramione on the brain. It's my first with these two characters...so don't eat me alive! :) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>People who venture into Knockturn Alley are seeking only one thing, and they are most certain to find it.<p>

Hermione knew she wanted trouble as she slunk through the door of the Growling Unicorn, the rowdy bar that served the forgetful drink of alcohol to the rough people in these parts. Hermione needed to forget for a bit.

_What are you saying? That you're not sure how you feel? She had yelled. "Maybe we should just go on a break."_

"_Hermione, please," Ron reasoned. "Be smart."_

"_I want a break, Ron. If you can't commit then I need to figure this out."_

"_I know how I feel; I just am trying to sort out exactly what is going on. Hermione, this is a big step and things are going so fast. It was only last year that we were defeating, well you know, __**Him**_**." **_Ron had replied._

"_You mean Lord Voldemort? Why can't anyone say that name around here?"_

"_Because he is still deep in the veins of Wizarding history, not that you'd know." Ron had said_

Hermione knew that he felt bad; he came running after her as soon as he said it. But she needed space. They had been a couple for less than a year but they had known each other much longer. Didn't Ron want to settle down, get married? He ran around like they were still on a dangerous mission to destroy the Horcruxes. He and Harry acted like they still needed to save Wizarding kind- though the World really needed a kick start in the bloodline pants.

She knew that it was going to be an uphill battle to equal the playing ground for Half Bloods and Muggle Borns. She wished she had some more support from respected Pure Bloods. As much as she loved Ron's family, they weren't exactly the most respected in society. She would just need to fight harder, prove her case.

But now she didn't want to focus on any of that, she just wanted to get shit faced drunk. Knockturn Alley was the place to do it. She didn't give a lick about her reputation anymore.

Hermione made her way to the front of the bar; it was crowded and smelled of urine and liquor. A game of cards was going on in the corner and near the counter a group of Wizards was listening to the Quidditch game on the radio. They were throwing down galleons by the bucketful on the table. Hermione rolled her eyes at the careless decisions these warlocks were making.

Sauntering up to the bar she surveyed the tender. He was young but greasy looking, he had bags under his eyes and his skin was pale white. He appeared almost dead but the whipping down of the glass in his hand showed he was indeed walking among the living. Hermione slid into the barstool in front of him, placing her folded hands on the wood surface.

"What'll I get for you, missus?" The bartender asked. Hermione set her mouth in a straight line and with anger in her eyes she spoke two words.

"Fire whiskey."

The bartender nodded and set down a shot glass, pulling up a long necked bottle and pouring the liquid inside. Hermione took the small glass in hand, raised it to the sky, and down it in a gulped. The alcohol left a fiery course down the back of her throat.

She ordered another and then another. After the third she was beginning to feel her muscles relax.

"Granger, fancy seeing you here." A voice came from behind her and she turned stiffly.

There he stood in a black shirt wearing black pants. His white skin and white blonde hair was poking from amidst the dark outfit, his throat was a stark contrast to the material.

"Malfoy." Hermione growled. "What do you want?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He said, setting his rear onto the seat next to her. "Where is your ginger in shining armor?"

"He's not mine right now, we're on a break." She said, raising her hand and flicking her index finger to indicate another round.

"Oh really," He said and turned to the bar. "Count me in on the drinking. We shall see who can hold their flames the longest."

Hermione turned to look at Draco; he let out a coy smile. His blue eyes searched her face and she blushed, turning away.

The two began to take shot after shot. Within a half hour both had throats ablaze and minds swimming. Draco ordered another round and Hermione raised the glass, he looped arms with her. "To amenity," He murmured.

"To relationships," She said with a smile and downed the drink.

Draco let out a wet sigh as he finished his glass, hissing as the whiskey seared down his throat.

"I'm thinking relationships aren't meant for me," He said, leaning forward on the counter. "Lately they aren't making any sense."

"You just have to find the right girl." Hermione mused.

"Coming from the girl who is single after a very serious relationship."

"Not single, just on a break." She noticed how soft and firm his cheek was and she reached out to brush it with her knuckles. "You just need to find someone who will see past the things that have happened."

"Do you think that is possible, Hermione?" Draco slurred as he turned to look at her.

"I do not see the boy that tormented me in the schoolyard anymore, I see a man who just needs to be understood." She said and her brown eyes looked into his blue ones.

Draco leaned forward and placed a kiss on her red mouth. She moaned and her fingertips traced his jaw bone.

"Will you understand me, Hermione?" He asked after his lips let go of hers.

"I can," She said with a smile. He stood and placed galleons on the table. Taking her wrist in his hand he led her out of the bar and across the street. She looked up at the giant house but followed him anyways. Draco Malfoy had this look about his eyes that begged for more than just understanding. They begged to be touched and awoken. She could wake him; she couldn't deny that some nights she lay looking at the ceiling and wondering how it would feel to have Draco snoring next to her. She was a little too drunk and her fantasy was presented to her. Why not indulge?

She followed Draco into the house and up the stairs, into the room on the right. She didn't ask where she was or how they came there. She just kept her eyes on Draco's shoulder, chewing her bottom lip seductively.

He pulled her into the room and shut the door behind her, his breathing ragged. Hermione shuddered as his cold fingers touched her hot skin. He kissed her lips again, this time messily and she couldn't help but buckle under his body, her mind swimming with alcohol and emotions. His arms came under hers and held her up. His mouth trailed from her mouth and down her neck. She moaned and reached out, grabbing the hem of his shirt. She pulled it over his head and he moved his head quickly to free it from the garment.

His body was luminous under the shirt, his muscles well defined and beautiful. She reached out to touch his chiseled chest. He was angelic as she ran her fingers down the skin. He shuddered and his tongue flicked against the warm curve of her neck. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She pushed him away and removed her shirt. She then jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. He caught her below the thighs and his mouth went back to hers. His arm when to loop beneath her butt as the other went to tug at her hair.

He stumbled backwards and onto a bed that Hermione finally realized was there. She kissed him harder and felt his hands working at the buttons of her pants. She sat up and unbuttoned them, his hands rubbing her round breasts through her bra. She stood up before him and he came to sit at the end of the bed, rubbing the soft skin of her belly and placing kisses on the meeting of her breasts and her taught stomach. She dropped her pants and peeled off her pants.

She climbed on the bed and into his lap, his arm wrapping around the back of her. He reached down with one hand and undid his trousers, standing slightly to drop them and his underwear. He kissed her again as he joined with her. Hermione let out a whimper.

He unleashed immediately, years of pent up lust and desire freed in his thrusts. Hermione found herself twisting and contorting in pleasure. He stood up with her and brought her to the edge of the room, placing her against the wall. He had her by the thighs and was moving rhythmically with her. She let out gasps of pleasure. He was groaning with sensations. She felt her body glowing now for the first time, her toes curling.

But he hadn't met his release yet. He turned and went to the bed, throwing her roughly on it, breaking their connection. She growled aggressively and crawled away in play escape. He caught her by the ankle and pulled her close, climbing on the bed. He pulled her before him, her back pressing into the comforter. He leaned over to kiss her neck again, adjusting her hips to sit perfectly with him. He began to move again, slowly at first. She was crying out his name, her fingers scratching his back in need. He began to move faster and faster and she was whining his name.

She felt herself soar once again and became limp as her body shook with pleasure. She heard Draco cry her name and he went limp on her. She smiled as he landed on her stomach, his fingers pulling down her bra and his tongue flicking out to tease her breasts. Hermione ran a hand through his hair with a smirk.

She was glad that this had happened, glad that for one night she was able to see how things could have been.

Draco curled up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Soon his breathing was labored and his alcoholic smelling exhales tickled her cheek. He didn't snore, he was silent and smooth. Hermione smiled again to herself, placing a hand on his. She closed her eyes and pressed her back to the Slytherin.

For now, she was satisfied with the moment. Consequences could come with the dawn.


End file.
